Like Father, Like Son
by BlackLightDawn
Summary: Every generation of the Potters that pass through Hogwarts seem to have a tumultuous love life, and lots of great friends. Watch, then compare between the seventh years of James and Harry Potter.


**Like Father, Like Son

* * *

**

The bell rang, signaling the end of Harry's History of Magic lesson. It was amazing how efficient his class could be when they wanted to be. In less than a minute, a class of seventh-years from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Houses streamed out through a door, which could not have allowed more than one person through at a time.

James eyes immediately brightened when Professor Binns stopped talking as the bell announcing the start of lunch hour rang like crazy. He approached a certain red-headed girl at the front of the class, packing her books while the rest of the class moved around her, all eager to be free, even if it was for just one hour.

"Hey Evans, how would you like to" James begun when the red-haired girl cut him of rudely.

"No, Potter. If it hasn't gotten through to your thick head yet, I would NOT like to go out with you." Her quick, crisp, and business-like, yet the edge of anger was evident in her speech.

Undeterred, James tried a different tack.

"How about a quick lunch the next Hogsmeade outing?"

"Nope, listen, Potter. I-Am-Never-Going-To-Go-Out-With-You. Get it yet, Big-Head?" Lily spoke with a slow and concise tone this time, as if talking to a young child. With that, she stalked off, leaving James to contemplate how he was going to get Lily Evans to go out with him before his last year at Hogwarts ended.

* * *

Harry walked towards his target at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley was tucking into a meal of chicken pie when she spotted him. Not just any guy._ Him!_ The 'him' she had been secretly mooning about since- no, _before_ she went to Hogwarts. The afore-mentioned 'him' plopped into a seat opposite her.

"Um…Hi," Harry Potter, the high-living player of Hogwarts found himself tongue-tied in front of the girl he truly liked.

"Hi," Ginny said breathlessly._ He is NOT going to ask you out, Ginny, get a grip…_

"I was, wondering if…" Harry couldn't seem to get the words out. "If you would like to, like, you know, erm, go have lunch or something during the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Ginny stared at him, taken aback, then suddenly thought of all the horrible things that could, and had happened to other girls, happen if she agreed. And all of a sudden the choice became clear.

"Sorry, Harry. But I don't think I'm going to be free…" And raced out of the Great Hall, being the first girl ever to reject the infamous Harry Potter in the matters of love.

* * *

Sirius strode into the Great Hall, and quickly spotted his best buddies sitting at their unofficial places at the Gryffindor's table. He sauntered over and proceeded to smack James on the back, effectively smashing his face into his bowl soup.

Cleaning up the mess on James' face, who was still sputtering with shock and indignation, Remus grinned at Sirius and asked him how was his Advanced Muggle Studies class. He had taken up that course only because his mother threatened to throw him out of the house if he took that course up, and he promptly did so, using the excuse to get out of his house that summer, and he had been living with James ever since.

"Ooops. Sorry James," Sirius kept up that annoyingly perfect smirk that had mesmerized so many girls in Hogwarts. "Only I heard you made your first failure of the year in your History of Magic class!"

"Don't remind me about it, Padfoot," James had a grimace on his features. "I seem to be looking for someone to hex this morning."

"Touchy aren't we," Sirius laughed.

"Don't push it, Sirius, remember what happened to Snape during fifth year?" Remus said, face buried in a thick book concerning werewolves.

"What, the time he got turned upside-down, or the time we hung him from the top of the Astronomy Tower, or the time-" Sirius' grin got bigger with every recount, until James suddenly said something along the lines of 'getting somebody this year'.

"Sorry? Didn't catch ya' mate," Sirius switched to his very convincing Aussie accent, picked up the year they all went to Australia for Easter. Sirius couldn't understand a word the girls there said until he picked up their accent.

"I said, dude, I'm gonna get Lily this year," James intoned in the same voice Lily had used on him earlier.

"That's what you say every year since fourth-year, you nutty little lovesick doink!" Sirius and Remus erupted in laughter as James stalked off, mildly offended. Then Peter came in, a bit behind on things as usual, and asked, "What happened to James?"

"Same thing that happened every year, Peter," And Sirius broke into fits of laughter again, leaving a bewildered Peter to pile his plate with food.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? R&R!


End file.
